Promised Land
is the 21st episode of the Fifth Season and the 110th episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary OUTRUNNING DEATH - When and escape from Markos' control, only to find themselves stranded in a remote location, Stefan gets philosophical with Elena about her relationship with . After their attempt to protect the doppelgangers goes badly, Liv and Luke come up with a dangerous new strategy. Damon recruits and to help him set a trap for Markos, who turns out to have a devastating surprise of his own. finally admits to that she's been keeping the truth about the Other Side from everyone. Finally, while Bonnie searches desperately for a way to stop Markos, Caroline is witness to an unthinkable act of violence by one of the Travelers. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Julian Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Lana Young as Pam Douglas/Carl Guest Cast *Tamara Austin as Maria Trivia *Antagonist: The Travelers, Markos, and Julian *Stefan is killed by Julian, while Caroline watches. *Maria dies in this episode. *Maria gets sucked up from the other side, just like Katherine and Vicki. *Elena is the last living (undead) Doppelgänger as of this episode. *The vampires are starting to feel the effects of magic going away as they are now being affected by their human deaths. Continuity *Stefan Salvatore is the 9th main character to die in TVD/TO universe after Vicki , Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy (resurrected), Bonnie (resurrected), Silas , Davina (resurrected), Sophie and Katherine. **Also, Stefan is the first one to die among the main trio. *Tyler appears only physically in this episode since the traveler Julian now has full control of his body. *Liv was last seen in Man on Fire ''and was mentioned by Damon and Luke in ''What Lies Beneath. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'Promised Land' is a 2012 American drama film directed by Gus Van Sant. **A salesman for a natural gas company experiences life-changing events after arriving in a small town, where his corporation wants to tap into the available resources. *In the Hebrew Bible, the Promised Land is a land between the River of Egypt and the Euphrates of Western Asia and which was promised by God to the descendants of Jacob, the Israelites. It is the central argument of Zionism, of which the members claim that modern day Jews are the direct descendants of the ancient Israeli people. *'Promised Land' is an Amercian drama series which aired on CBS from 1996 to 1999. Quotes Extended Promo :Damon: "Yeah,I know.Find Markos,kill Markos.Save Mystic Falls." :Markos: "Nice place." :Damon: "It is polite to knock." :Maria: "Once the spell starts,magic will be stripped away,layer by layer." :Liv: "We have to kill Stefan and Elena." :Markos: "The spell has already begun." :Damon: "We have a problem." :Liv: "I'm sorry...One of you needs to die." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x21 Extended Promo - Promised Land HD|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x21 Webclip - Promised Land HD-1|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x21 Webclip 2 - Promised Land HD|Webclip #2 Pictures Elena-liv_5x21.jpg 5X21-3.jpg 52f1933e91dbaf26c2ae7d7855219da9.jpg 5X21-1.jpg 0.jpg Xvz.jpg Fxgf.jpg Ughuki.jpg Vxvr.jpg Sdtgfv.jpg Rtttt.jpg Hgu.jpg 78516.jpg 5454545.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Promised Land Trailer - YouTube.mp4 snapshot 00.23 -2014.05.02 18.24.58-.jpg Jkb.jpg 78657.jpg Mb,nj.jpg 123312.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-03.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-04.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-05.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-06.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-07.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-08.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-09.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-10.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-11.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-12.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-13.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-14.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-15.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-16.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-17.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-18.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-19.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-20.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-21.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-22.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-23.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-24.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-25.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-26.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-27.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-01.jpg H050A-508-VAM-110-02.jpg 4687445.jpg 864.jpg 45.jpg ´´.png Screenshot_53.jpg Screenshot_54.jpg Screenshot_55.jpg Screenshot_56.jpg Screenshot_57.jpg Screenshot_58.jpg Screenshot_59.jpg Screenshot_61.jpg Screenshot_62.jpg Screenshot_63.jpg Screenshot_65.jpg Screenshot_66.jpg Screenshot_67.jpg Screenshot_68.jpg Screenshot_69.jpg Screenshot_70.jpg Screenshot_71.jpg Screenshot_72.jpg Screenshot_73.jpg Screenshot_80.jpg Screenshot_75.jpg Screenshot_74.jpg Screenshot_79.jpg Screenshot_76.jpg Screenshot_78.jpg Screenshot_82.jpg Screenshot_83.jpg Screenshot_84.jpg Screenshot_85.jpg Screenshot_86.jpg Screenshot_88.jpg Screenshot_87.jpg Screenshot_89.jpg Screenshot_89.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries television series